Reunion
by onlyonekamui
Summary: McKinley's 10 year reunion is upon the old Glee club members, but some shocking news bands them together once more to try and save what saved them all those years ago.  Sequel to Somewhere Only We Know.


"I'm not going." Kurt stood in the doorway to Blaine's office, watching him on the computer. His arms were crossed and his face said he meant what he said. Kurt Hummel was not going to his high school's reunion. He'd been back and forth on the matter for two months.

It was the night before their flight, bags were packed, baby bags were full and Kurt's parents were going to pick them up at the airport. Now really wasn't the time to change your mind.

"Yes, we are." Blaine moved away from the computer on his desk, pulling his glasses off as he glanced over at his husband. Kurt opened his mouth to argue, but Blaine didn't let him. "First of all, we can't get the money back for the tickets, second, I took the week off from work and you already have an understudy for the musical. Burt and Carol haven't seen the kids in a few months and we haven't been back to Ohio in three years." Blaine leaned back in the chair, looking at Jackson and Elizabeth on their play mat. They both seemed very interested stars that played music when they squeezed them.

"It's just a big party so everyone can show off, say they're doing better then the others. All the losers are highly successful business people with paid for hookers, that ironically were the hot popular girls that never used to give them the time of day. The only good thing about it is the Glee club is going to be there." Kurt sighed, moving across the room to lay down on the floor beside his kids. They both lit up, which caused Kurt's sour mood to deminish. Were these kids ever cranky?

Blaine slid out of his chair and crawled over to them, causing a fit of laughs from the twins. Dad crawling was clearly the funniest thing in the whole world. He laid down beside Kurt, kissing his cheek. "Think of it like this. We go, we see your parents. We get a night off from being parents to catch up with the Glee club. Chances are good the reunion will suck and then we all head to Breadsticks for dinner. The rest of the week involves going to see my parents, who will be all over watching Jack and Lizzy. I even emailed some of the guys from Dalton to see if they might want to meet up. This reunion is just an excuse for some time off. Besides, we both know you win the 'Screw You All' award."

Blaine took Kurt's hand, squeezing it. "Where's my smile?"

Kurt couldn't help but smile for Blaine. "I'm going to be miserable the whole time."

"No you're not. You'll see all your friends and get to show off the kids. You get to show off. Never once have I seen you miserable while you were showing off."

"I don-" Kurt was going to argue with him but when the man was right, he was right. "Well we can't refund the tickets and my father would never forgive me if I bailed on him seeing the kids." He'd probably fly out and give him a smack.

"Exactly. Lima here we come. However it's bathtime for the little monsters," Blaine groaned pulling himself up off the floor. "I'll go start their bath and be right back to help you with them." He leaned down to kiss Kurt as he started to get up from laying down. When Blaine left the room, he sighed, looking back to his little ones.

"Maybe it won't be that bad. At least Daddy had a career and got married. So I'm already better then most of my class," he smiled, but the kids just stared at him. To bad he was going back to a place where they thought Broadway meant wide road.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finn came up from under the hood of the car, covered in oil and grim. He was listening to the Bears game on the radio, cursing as the Patriots scored another touch down thanks to a bad pass from Sam Evans. Score was now 21- 14 New England. "Come on Sam, I know you can play better then that."

Burt came by, passing him a new air filter, frowning. "He's playing like shit today. Must be distracted by something."

"That or he's not getting enough sleep. Quinn just had the baby a week ago. They should pull him out for the last quater if they want to pull this off." Finn ducked back down under the hood, putting the new filter into the car. "I'm surprised they're even coming."

He was excited to see everyone again. Since he'd stayed in Lima, he saw Artie since he'd gotten a job teaching Calculus. They usually met up with Puck and Lauren during the week to catch up, have drinks. But on the weekends, Finn was in Chicago, visiting Rachel. She'd been traveling with several show tours over the years, but they'd stayed close. It was only recently that she'd stayed in the Chicago area. The relationship had been hard to maintain some times, but Finn knew she was the one. He loved Rachel and this was going to the weekend he asked her.

"What time are Kurt and Blaine getting in?" he asked, wipping the sweat off his forehead. Burt seemed to light up and Finn couldn't help but smile. He knew how much he missed Kurt and Finn was really excited to see his neice and nephew again. It had been a few months.

"Should be here in about an hour and a half. I should probably head out now to go get them. What about you? Gonna be at dinner tonight? Sure Kurt will wanna see you."

"Yeah I'll definately be there," Finn said, turning his head when he heard a horn outside the shop. Puck was in his truck waving Finn down. "I gotta run to Football practice with Puck. I'll see you at dinner." Running out to the car, he greeted Puck before they took off.

"We have to swing by the jewelary store before we head to the school."

"What? Did the ring come in? Dude it's about time you asked Berry to marry you."

"I was just waiting for the right time, ya' know? She's been traveling a lot and I know what her career means to her. Now that she's closer, well maybe I can go with her if she hits the road again. I know Burt wants me to take over the garage, but we can work something out." Actually the hope was she would say yes and come back to Lima, take a break from running around so much. He missed her. It was easier now that she was close by. Kurt certainly wasn't coming back to Lima to stay ever again if he could help it and Finn really liked helping to run the business.

"Naw it's gonna be good. Rachel is gonna fall all over ya'. But we gotta make this trip quick. Have to get to practice before the kids so we can catch the late ones and make them run laps."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kurt had Lizzy in hand, while Blaine carried Jackson. The flight had been a little rough. Seemed the kids didn't like to fly, but now that they were on the ground it was all smiles again. At least they were happy. The paparazzi was out in force, stalking the terminals from all the big cities for signs of celebs. Kurt managed to sneak by with just a few photos. Thankfully, they weren't as big of Broadway fans. Blaine used to rag on him for taking so much time to dress up for a milk run, but Kurt had warned him of situations like this. It was Kurt Hummel-Anderson's goal to _never_ be on anyones worst dressed list.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Both of them turned, seeing Burt giving them a wave. Blaine saw the frown instantly disappear as Kurt closed the space between them and hugged his father tightly. Blaine knew how much Kurt worried about him and missed him. He missed his own parents dearly. "I missed you guys like crazy. Why do you have to live so damn far away?"

"I'll just re-root Time Square here for you Dad," Kurt smiled. Lizzy squacked in protest and Burt instantly had her.

"Like I would ignore my princess," he smiled, giving her a kiss. "Good to see you Blaine," he called as Blaine made his way over with a sleeping Jackson.

"You too, Dad," Blaine grinned. "You look good. Lost some weight?"

"Had to. Doctor was on my case," he said, leading them out of the airport.

"What do you mean he was on your case? Are you all right? Why didn't you tell me you had to lose weight? Is it your heart again?" Kurt started rambling off like gangbusters, looking between his husband and his father.

"Easy kiddo, you just got back. The ticker is fine. I'm fine, he just told me I needed to lose a few to stay healthy so I did. You're gonna give yourself a heart attack." Burt was rather laid back about his health still and that concerned Kurt, but Carol was taking such good care of him that he knew he was overracting a bit.

They managed to load the kids into the car and started the trip back to Lima. They were halfway through a conversation about Blaine's office when Kurt's phone went off with all the texts he'd missed on the flight.

_Are you back yet?- Tina_

_What's sup Broadway?- Artie_

_See you tonite bro. Finally got the ring for Rachel. I need your opinion on it- Finn_

But then another came in and Kurt's face lit up. 

_Where is the sexiest man on Broadway? You best be in Lima by tonight! xoxo -Mercedes_

Kurt sent her a quick text back.

_On our way there now. Dad just picked me, Blaine and the kids up. MISS YOU xoxo_

"It's like you're 17 again. Who are you texting?" Burt asked, glancing at his son in the passenger seat.

"Geez, it is like I'm 17 again," Kurt commented on his father's nosiness, but he smiled. "Mercedes."

"Of course," Blaine laughed from the back seat. "She ready to reach through the phone and molest you yet?"

"She's pretty close," Kurt laughed. His phone went off again and he read the message.

_Everyone is meeting up at Waiting Room at around 9. Can you guys come?_

"Dad, I know we just got back, but do you think you could watch the kids after supper? The gang wants to meet up for some drinks."

"Is the Pope Polish?" Burt smiled at Kurt who seemed to be thinking the reply over.

"I... I thought he was German now..."

"I think it's just the expression sweetheart and this instance means, yes?" Blaine leaned between the seats grinning as Kurt's cheeks grew a bit pink.

"Of course! You kidding me? I've been dying to watch those two. I get it, you guys came to see us, but it's your week to catch up with everyone too." Burt smiled as he pulled into the driveway.

_See you guys at nine xoxo_ Kurt sent the reply off as he got out of the car to help get the babies inside. The door opened, Carol running out to shower the boys with kisses.

"Welcome home!" she practically squeeled, pulling Kurt in tight, before she moved on to Blaine. "Oh you both look good. To good. Aren't these kids keeping you up at all?" she laughed, looking at the sleeping little ones, ushering them inside.

"They have their moments Carol, trust me," Blaine said, pulling his coat off and hung it by the door.

"And how are you doing? Still good I hope."

"Yeah! I mean the occassional headache here and there, but I'm great. No worries." The front door opened and Finn stepped in, lighting up.

"Awesome! Did you guys just get in?" He hugged Kurt before he moved on to Blaine. "Holy crap! They got so big." He kneeeled down to look into the car seats. "Did you get the mass text from Mercedes?"

"Already told her we were coming."

"Well dinner is ready. Your father set the crib up in Finn's old room so you can lay the kids down. Your room is just as you left it. It was so nice, well we turned it into the guest room." Carol shrugged an apology to Finn before she moved to serve dinner.

"At least they didn't turn it into a gym," Kurt grinned at his brother, following Blaine upstairs to put the kids down.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"KURT!" Mercedes yelled over the bar, ignoring Santana's conversation entirely. It was irrelivant because her baby boy was back in town. Kurt avoided a few cocktail waitresses before he found himself in her arms. "LOOK AT YOU! OH MY GOD!"

"Someone started before I got here," he laughed, getting a soft swat on the arm. "I've missed you guys." Kurt sighed as he got attacked by everyone else. Puck and Lauren were there, Brittany and Santana...

"Kurt! Blaine!" Both of them turned, watching Rachel Berry step up to the bar arms wide open. They both hugged her.

"Rachel? What are you doing here? I didn't think you'd be here till tomorrow!" Finn walked over giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Surprise! Mercedes told me Blaine and Kurt were coming in tonight so I had to be here to see them!" She smiled at Finn, looking back at the boys before he brought her attention back to Finn. "I wanted to surprise you too."

"You did! I'm glad you're here. Feels like the whole family is back together again. Hey! Did anyone invite Mr. Schue?" Wasn't a reunion without their old Glee teacher.

"Didn't you hear Hudson? Schue's out of a job. He went to full time music teacher and the school cut the music program this year. Couldn't go back to teaching Spanish because of budget cuts. Don't think he's up for celebrating anything," Lauren said, glaring at Puck. He saw Finn everyday at Football. Why didn't he tell him.

"Wait- WHAT?" Kurt and Rachel echoed each other almost spilling their drinks.

"Oh HELL no," Mercedes said, leaning into the convo. "How can they CUT the music program!"

"Well they aren't going to get rid of sports. The group wasn't as good the last few years. Their fire and dedication died off. Mr. Schue couldn't even get them to qualify for Sectionals this year. Parents want their kids to be the next Reggie Sanders not the next Rachel Berry or Kurt Hummel. Sucks but it's true."

"I can't believe that," Blaine said, sitting down beside Kurt. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"What can we do? If the kids don't even have the heart to stick up for the music, then why fight for it? You can't make someone care." Puck just shrugged it off.

"Maybe we can." Everyone turned their attention to Finn. He had that look in his eyes. "Guys, I've got an idea."

To Be Continued...


End file.
